issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelheid (Episode)
Adelheid is the sixth episode of Issuing Orders, featuring Adelheid, daughter of Rhys Bevan, as its main character. The plot revolves around Adelheid's attempts to find acceptance in a war-torn world, as well as the conflicting attitudes she encounters on both sides of the war. Supporting characters include Joe Claude, Mac G. Bargett Jr. and Jonas Merhoff. Plot One sunny day in February, a makeshift Allied base in France receives a curious visitor: a black-haired, black-eyed girl accompanying the British Private, Stephen Colly. The girl holds a shocking claim - she says the unknown daughter of Rhys Bevan, rescued from an angry farmer and mob by Colly. She carries a photo of her supposed father with her, and when interrogated by Rhys's brother, David Bevan, the girl repeats her claim of having Rhys as her father. According to the girl - who introduces herself as "Adelheid" - her mother left her at a German orphanage with a picture of Rhys, saying that Adelheid didn't need a mother, but she could find her father if she wanted to. Adelheid befriends Mac G. Bargett Jr. during the interrogation, gaining her trust after giving her several pieces of chocolate, and begins to call him "Onkel Mac" (English: Uncle Mac) when he introduces himself as such. Not too long after being found by the Allies, Adelheid is given new clothes and toys by Bargett and Colly, including a grey horse plush from the latter. When Colly is sent off to Italy, Adelheid is placed in the care of a few nurses, just until a suitable guardian can be found elsewhere. Escaping them temporarily in a military hospital, Adelheid comes across a wounded Daniel Brennan and Joe Claude. After shyly watching them from afar, Adelheid introduces herself, and takes a shine to Joe Claude despite his scarred face. All turns foul, however, when a suspicious man enters with a suitcase, and leaves it in the trio's room. The angel of Rhys Bevan soon appears to Adelheid, giving her a silent warning that the suitcase is dangerous. Claude and Brennan do not understand why Adelheid looks so frightened afterward, but then, a nurse comes in and removes the suitcase; she is blown apart when it detonates moments later when she is in the nearby hallway. The explosion results in a fire, and the trio struggles to escape, managing to get out through a window when the front door becomes blocked. After the explosion, the military finds a place for Adelheid with an elderly French couple, the Pierponts. They are suspicious of her after she ran away from the nurses, and the couple is loyal to the Allied forces. They would gladly let the military know if Adelheid acted suspicious, and they had no children of their own; they were, in the Allied forces' eyes, perfect. Adelheid, however, was intimidated by Léa Pierpont, and nearly ran away. Once again, her father's angel provided guidance, and pointed her back the way she came. As if a divine force had decreed it, she came across Joe Claude on a walk, and also met Theodorijk Wijzemens. The incident convinced Adelheid she was where she was supposed to be, and that Claude needed her to stay. The next several weeks would be happy ones for Adelheid; she began to adjust to her life with the Pierponts, and one ocassion, was babysat by Allied medic Peter T. Branigan. In a single day, however, her entire life would be flipped upside-down, the girl arrested on suspicions of being a spy. Managing to escape, Adelheid fled unknowingly into Axis territory, and a short time later, was mugged by Hitler Youth. Out of the blue (or rather, out of an inn), she was rescued by the cold Hauptmann, Jonas Merhoff, from being choked to death. It would be the first time in a long time Merhoff would feel compassion for another human, and would set off another whirlwind of events that would lead to the episode Merhoff. Trivia * Rhys Bevan makes a brief appearance on several occasions as an angelic figure. He can only be seen by his daughter, as shown during Adelheid's visit with Claude and Brennan. * Adelheid appears to trust those who can understand her language more quickly. This is due to the sense of security she feels when she can easily communicate with someone. * This is the second episode of the Joe Claude Trilogy. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | List of Episodes Stephen • Rhys and McMillan • Nathan and Niamh • Brentwood • The Reuinted • Wolfram• Strumfelder• Adelheid • Merhoff • The Free People• Nicholas •Stormcrow • Category:List of Issuing Orders Episodes